


Midnight Demons

by serpenterouge



Series: Midnight Demons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Vengeance Demon(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpenterouge/pseuds/serpenterouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat  is a regular girl  who always loved Tristan she did everything for him, but he always treated her coldly.<br/>Not caring about her feelings.<br/>She gave him many chances,then decided enough is enough<br/>And when she confronted him he hurt her even more,she wanted revenge and her wish was heard by a certain someone.<br/>Which leads to more than what she asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt with a multi-chapter fic, and with a male-male romance thing.
> 
> But it first starts with a heroine sorta. I decided it will be better if the original story and the other parts would each have a post of its own.  
> Gradually moving to the romance between two.

Kat always loved Tristan she did everything for him, but he always treated her coldly.  
Not caring about her feelings.  
No matter how many chances she gave him, he would still do the same.

So one day Kat decided it's time to confront him, she had enough of this already.

"I gave you my love, unconditionally yet all you did was throwing it back in my face like some meaningless trinket.  
Why? Is something the matter with me?" Kat demanded an answer to her questions.

"No, I just felt like it." he spoke those words as if they were the most natural thing.

Tristan said with so much contempt, not even looking the poor girl in the eye"  
Besides you don't stand out much.  
I don't need or want your love, take your love and scram".

The situation had so much of a severe impact on her; she ran out.  
All sort of thoughts in her head, just kept on running.  
No particular destination in mind, she kept on running for a long distance.

Suddenly Kat was in some unfamiliar place, never seen it in her life, by that time it was past midnight.

It looked like an abandoned castle's garden, for some reason.  
Kat did not panic, or think that she is lost and need to find her way back.

The young woman decided to explore around.  
Even though it's dark; the place had a certain charm to it.

When stumbled upon a peculiar looking fountain.  
She sat on the edge, looking at her reflection in the water.

Trying to make something of what happened earlier, sadness filled her heart.  
Without noticing tears began falling on her cheeks, overflowing emotions took over.  
The broken hearted young woman cried hard.

"I can help you, if you wish..." a whisper came.

"I thought I heard someone talking to me, maybe I am imagining things!!"  
That's what Kat told herself,doubting what she heard.

Daytime

Kat managed to reach her home safely; she woke up in the morning wishing it was all a dream.

Trying to grasp all what happened last night, she spent a long time in bed, just staring at the ceiling.  
Her friends called later on and they were supposed to meet later on that day.  
Kat apologized, told them she will meet them the next day, and tell them everything.

She doesn't feel like doing anything at the moment.

The deal with Tristan made her feel so awful.  
What's worse she kept thinking that all this time and things she did for him,  
were meaningless,all wasted.

"I should've known all along, I am but a fool, for giving him second chances,  
he never did anything to make me happy….I detest him"  
She said a mix of anger and sadness welling up inside her heart.

"I have to be strong, life got to move on, I am sure he didn't think of me one bit, even after this…  
But I truly loved him, why did this happen to me, when I finally thought I would be happy and in love"  
Her emotions overflowed and Kat started to cry again, after a while Kat stopped crying.

"These will be the last tears I will shed for him, I will avenge myself one day, I will cry no more"  
The young woman pulled herself together and stopped crying.  
Washed her face and decided to take a stroll, just to clear her head.

Night draped the world with its cloak; lights are shining all over the place.  
Kat was tired from walking already, she went to the nearest café and sat down.  
She ordered some coffee, and sat there just watching passersby.

Finally she got back to her place, it was late by now, and best thing to do is catch some sleep.  
Tomorrow is another day and she will meet her friends, tell them about all what has happened.

The next day Kat woke up, went out of bed, freshened up, had some light breakfast.  
Did some chores then finally it was time to meet with friends.

Kat decided to wear her best clothes, maybe this day would be a little brighter than yesterday.  
After getting ready she left the house to get together with her friends over lunch.

"Where did you disappear to last night?"One of Kat's friends asked with worry in her face when they met.

"I tried calling you several times, you didn't answer, and I got a little worried after you postponed our meeting!!"The friend added.

"What happened with Tristan?"The 1st friend asked again.

"The truth is things went very badly with him "Kat shook her head then told her friends all about it.

"I always didn't like that person; he always kept taking from you without giving back anything in return.  
Trust me you are better off without him."

Some other friend said, looking intensely at Kat's features.  
"you don't look very well, it did have that much on you it seems, huh"

Another friend exclaimed "So, that voice was all in your head then?"

Kat replied "probably, I mean there was no one there, except me!"

After lunch they parted, Kat still mulling all of the events so far in her mind.  
Trying to make out something out of it all.

At the same time for some reason she found herself curios in an odd way to go back to that place.

Trying to remember how she found that place, she failed to do that.

 

Restless, sleep parted her.

Kat was startled hearing a whisper saying "Do you still want me to help you?"

"Ahh, I am going crazy" she thought holding her head in her hands.

"If you still want my help, find me" for the last time she heard this whisper.

Kat decided to look further in this matter; it was after midnight again.  
The night starless and cold.

"I guess either I prove myself crazy, or I will find something interesting "  
She muttered to herself, opened the door of her place, and started walking.

After a long walk Kat is finally there, but this time something was different.  
Although earlier the moon was hidden by clouds, and no starts would be seen.  
When she reached the garden everything changed,the moon was shining again.

The garden burst into life,black rose hedges decorating the entrance,could be seen.  
Gardens that were dead at that night, now came to life with flowers of all colors.

Kat made her way towards that fountain, sat on the edge again.

"So you came to find me after all!" the voice from before said.

"It's not real; I am making things up again "  
Kat hit her face lightly as if to bring some sense into her fuzzy mind.

"Don't worry you are not insane" the voice said.

"Can you show yourself to me?"Kat asked somewhat scared now.

"Only if you truly wish my help "the answer came.

"What can you help me with?  
Yes I wish your help with whatever that you want to assist me with" she said.

Kat blinked once then the figure of a young man stood in front of her.  
Flaming red hair, eyes the colors of amber.  
A wide grin on his face revealing perfect teeth with two fangs standing out.

"So here I am right in front of you, happy?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kat was mesmerized by the unmatchable looks of this being in front of her.  
"What are you?" shocked the young woman demanded.

"Why, you must've guessed by now, I am a demon of course.  
What you thought we were a mere legend?"  
He said in a sarcastic manner again.

"The name is Ignis, nice to finally meet you face to face Kat "he said with a smile.

"I would not expect anything less from a demon "Kat is fairly amused by now.

"So tell me, I know it's your true heart's wish to get revenge on Tristan.  
But are you willing to submit to that wish, and pay the compensation??"  
Ignis wanted to make sure before doing anything.

Kat hesitated for a moment then said  
"yes, I am fine by that, but tell me what this compensation might be?"

"Give me your human soul, become a demon for the rest of your life" Ignis replied simply.

"Do you always go wandering for poor souls to turn into demons?" cynically asked Kat.

He laughed at Kat's question then said with full confidence  
"No, I just took an interest in you in particular, not many are worth my favors"

"If you are still reluctant I will give you more time, if you want" he added.

"No, I will not hesitate; I want revenge, stomping on my heart, treating me like this,  
Unforgivable, so your compensation, I am willing to pay, even if it meant becoming a demon"  
Kat never felt this sure than this moment.

Ignis smiled mischievously "your wish has been heard "then he disappeared into the night.

Kat did not know what to do, other than go back home.

On her way she saw a building on fire.  
But wait it was only one apartment bursting into flames, she realized it was Tristan's.

Loud screams of agony, can be heard, one can sense how much suffering that person is going through.  
The fire department trying to put out the flames, it's no use,  
after a few minutes the flames went down as nothing happened.

Kat knew it was her doing, she did not feel pity or sadness towards Tristan.

She continued walking as if nothing happened, when Kat got home.  
Ignis was waiting for her with the usual grin on his face, somehow he seemed amused.

Kat knew this was goodbye for life as a human, her friends would sure miss her later on,  
she thought, but no turning back now.

"Now I am ready to give you my soul, take me to the dark side, as promised "she said.


	2. In the Demon World

Kat found herself inside of that castle, the place where it all started,  
but it is supposed to be abandoned how is that possible.

"How could that be, the castle is abandoned supposedly, but it doesn't look like it now"

"Then how is this possible this is supposed to be the demon world right?"  
can't help but feel lost Kat asked.

"Then won't you get discovered by humans, if it's that obvious?"she asked still looking around her.

Ignis replied laughing at Kat's reaction "Hey stupid, this is the same castle but in the demon world."

He was thinking how annoying that person can be,with all these question,he continued..

"The one you came across in the human world is just a gateway of some sorts" 

"Plus only demons can access that gateway, so no humans would come here"  
Watching Kat looking around in awe and amazement amused.

The young woman was thinking how it is alive and vibrant here, while there it's dead and abandoned"

"You will get used to this place after some time, who knows maybe you will make friends, although with your annoying question I doubt"  
Kat knew that he was joking and teasing her.

His sarcastic attitude has become familiar to Kat, too familiar like she knew him for a long time.  
Although she doesn't really know him.

She couldn't help but laugh at his reply; then again she is intrigued to know more .

More about the person who owns her soul and the one who brought her here.

"So Ignis, tell me, are you a real demon, or you have been made one like me?"  
Kat asked looking at him while she did that, going head on with her (I want to know him more plan).

"Me? hmm, that is the first time I am asked this question, it's been decades"

Ignis looked as he was reminiscing about the past.

"But of course I still recall everything, so answering your question, I was human once, long ago,  
but like you, I made a deal with a demon, and you know the rest.."

"Would you care to tell me your story? Its only fare to know yours since you already know mine"  
she was not sure if he would do it or not.

To her he was interesting, from the first encounter, she couldn't stop herself from wanting to know more about him.

The way he carried himself around, his cynical way of speech, all these things about him, got her more interested and intrigued.

"I will satisfy your curiosity and tell you my story"he just wanted her to stop questioning him.

"I gotta warn you, its not butterflies and rainbows, don't hate me later for it."  
Trying to make it sound more like a joke, but Kat knew he was being cynical as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear in mind while reading this work that its my 1st,so if some things or parts were off its just because I was new to it all :D


	3. The Story of the Demon Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tells the curious and somehow annoying Kat about how he ended up a demon,and what happened before to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again,this was one of my first tries to write a story with multi-chapters and I was still getting the hang of it,hope you like it still.

Somewhere at midnight, 60 or 70 years ago, the family of 3 was sleeping peacefully.  
Their 16 years old son, in his room, sleeping with no care in the world.

Suddenly that 16 year old is awaken by the sound of struggle coming from his parents room.  
He opened the door, couldn't make out anything it was pitch dark, his mom screaming asking him to escape.  
Startled he couldn't move a muscle, the black shapes that was in the room took notice of the young man.  
Before he knew it he was a captive, suddenly he heard a terrible scream, that was the last thing he remember before he passed out.

No one knew what happened, or why.

Everyone was saying how happy of a family they were, and how polite their son was.

The incident was shocking and appalling to the whole neighborhood.  
Parents were found dead, the next day, a gruesome and hideous crime.

The son went missing, the police never made any advance in the investigations, neither he was found.

A freak incident that kept everyone talking for years.

As for what became of the young man, his distinguished looks brought him misery,  
he was sold for prostitution, he had to sleep with people twice his age, do the most horrible things,  
and get treated like an object, not the kind of life anyone would like to live.

Every time he got raped and forced to do all the things he detested deeply, he would pray for a way out,  
a miracle, anything ,he thought of taking his life with his own hands,  
but the last time he tried pulling that off, he was discovered and he was beaten badly,  
not on the face of course, his pretty face,customers wouldn't want him then.

That night he was left aching all over, barely able to stand.

One day staring in the mirror with loathe and disgust, hating the person he sees in that mirror.

He heard a whisper, he turned to see if it was someone, but the room is empty.  
No one is there, he looked back in the mirror and saw a beautiful woman smiling at him there.

"Who are you "he was startled, "how…how did you..?"

The woman gestures for him to be silent and whispered one more time  
" if you want my help, offer me something interesting"

"Wha…Wait!!"Puzzled, bewildered, trying to make out anything of what just happened,  
he stared again at the mirror, only his reflection was there.

"Did I finally go nuts?!" he said those words and went to sleep,  
too tired to figure out what sense would it make the situation just now.

The next day nothing changed, he still had to do the same things he was forced to do,  
but something was different this time, he couldn't take this anymore,  
all the time he kept thinking of that woman's words.

"She definitely can't be human; ah I am giving myself false hopes, even when I am awake.  
Besides it was something crazy, no way could that have happened".

Midnight came again; he pretended to be sick, to excuse himself from entertaining more regulars.

He was preparing for sleep when he heard the whisper one more time  
"do you still want my help? Offer me something interesting", this was totally unexpected for him.

"No way this is of my own hallucinations, what might interest you then" he decided to test his sanity  
"look at the mirror" the reply came.

Staring again at the mirror she appeared again, that woman, beautiful as he remembered her  
hair shades of violet, eyes the color of autumn leaves, that contrast made her even more beautiful  
"now you're talking, so be creative and make me your offer" she said those words with a smile.

"But what are you, how…I mean can you really help me?"He asked eyes full of curiosity and doubt.

"Don't worry about the technicalities, I wouldn't offer help if I can't, beside a demon like me can pull anything off, by the way I am Viola" the woman smiled gently and came out from the mirror, now standing in front of the young man.

"Viola, I will offer you the only thing I have left, I will give you my soul" he replied

"That’s interesting indeed, you are aware by giving me that you will be a demon too?"  
she looked at him trying to figure out his final reply, almost sure he would agree.

"Anything would be better than this, I…am alive but dead from the inside, I can't take my own life even"  
deep sadness was covering his face as he said those words.

"Then your wish is granted, Ignis from now on your soul is mine, until I give it back one day"  
Viola said before she disappeared she said " now my boy you can sleep like you never did in so long" her last words were like a drug.

He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, and soon he was fast asleep.

Screaming and panic was all over the place, the young man still trying to get what is happening, this noise waked him up  
"What is happening, is there something wrong" he asked, someone replied "everyone is dead!!"  
"What do you mean everyone?" he can't comprehend the words that came out of that person's mouth,  
" yes the boss, the regulars who always came, all of them" the person replied.

"WHAT,who,when…"the young man was taken by surprise he can't believe it,  
"No one got any idea, I came to check on the meeting room, and everything was red, blood everywhere, pieces of flesh scattered all around the place, the police is still investigating, but so far they reckon someone really disturbed did this "another person said and went away.

"This must be my darkest desire and Viola granted it to me" he said to himself in disbelief.

Viola was now standing in front of the young boy "Now Ignis your wish has been granted come with me, as promised"

She grabbed his hands gently and next thing he was gone from the place he always loathed.

"And here I am,right here" Ignis said to Kat,who was now staring directly in his eyes, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"When you said it isn't butterflies and rainbows, I expected something bad, but not this.  
I have one question though, what about the people who are there, the other young women or men,  
didn't you make friends, nor had any as friends?"

"You sure are a curious one aren't you Kat, okay now that you mention that,  
I met two interesting persons, one was a very mystical girl, she had a dark aura around her,  
always drawing stitches on the corners of her mouth, black make-up,  
sleek raven black hair, with a few blue strands, she would always smile at me,  
we never talked really much, we weren't supposed to meet with each other or talk to each other,  
that is why" Ignis stopped talking, wishing if Kat would stop questioning him so much.

"Tell me more, don't stop now, you sure are no fun Ignis" she pouted

"Fine, you are so annoying damn it, I will continue" he was glaring at her now, with a dissatisfied smile.

"The girl went missing after chopping off her client's head, with a kitchen knife she hid under her garment,  
it was a horrible sight, but no feeling of compassion with the victim was there, all of those damn clients were the worst,it's no surprise really, she disappeared afterwards, well like you kind of."

"As for the other person it was a boy my age back then, he was charming in his own way, we kind of grew fond of each other,  
over time, secretly we would meet, and we managed to do that only because he had less observation than that mystic girl…  
we would always comfort each other, laugh like idiots at each other's pain, all covered in bruises we still managed to smile, make things a little bit bearable….but fate had other plans for us…."

He stopped overwhelmed by feelings, Kat seriously thought she would witness him cry, she had a feeling about this,  
but still her curiosity got the best of her" what happened…what plans..Hey c'mon please" she insisted.

After letting out a deep sigh he decided to continue"you see, that day I pretended to be sick….he had to cover for me,  
and my regular client, well that specific one was into extreme stuff, he used to tie me down, beat me senseless and such,  
that day he got furious on why I wasn't available, the poor boy had to suffer because of me, he was beaten to death…  
that’s when I was determined on revenge, since every single soul who died in that place, was treated as if nothing happened,  
they wouldn't even bury them, I have no idea what they did with them even, the only people that I ever loved are either dead or missing"

Kat would swear that she could see tears at the corner of Ignis eyes, but there wasn't any,  
it was only what her mind expects, she was telling herself that he is either cold hearted or something else.

"After hearing the rest of your story I recall reading about this certain whore house, they collected people with outstanding appearances, you and your fiery red hair, amber eyes, that weird girl, and there gotta be something interesting to that boy that you liked."

Kat continued with her participation on what she knew regarding this story  
" it's an urban legend ,after the mysterious massacre, the place was closed down, it is said that the souls of the innocent young men and women who were there, wander the vicinity searching for bodies, to fulfill one last task"

"he was something different indeed, that boy I mean, I am not sure how to describe him even,  
I will leave it at that, you can imagine how he looked at your own time, I got other things to attend to,our story time is over"  
with those words Ignis left the room and disappeared from Kat's sight.

"I overheard the little chat between you two, excuse me I didn't mean that. I was passing by, but I have something to say in return"  
Kat turned her head to see a black haired girl raven black standing at the entrance,  
from the stitches on the corners of her mouths Kat instantly knew who that was.

The mysterious girl went forward and smiled "hello I am Rhea, seeing how you look at me I guess you have an idea of who I am, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear in mind that this was one of my early works,and no editing happened so I still hope you will enjoy it.

The mysterious girl went forward and smiled "hello I am Rhea, seeing how you look at me I guess you have an idea of who I am, right?"

"So this is what happened to you, huh"

Rhea nodded in approval then she said "tell you the truth, I have been a demon for a long time too,  
even before Ignis, after I chopped off that abomination's head, Viola appeared to me and offered me to be a demon,  
she said that the elders took an interest in me, so I accepted.

I had nowhere to go back to anyway. I hope this is the continuation you wanted for Ignis's story".

"Then you both got reunited here, but he didn't mention you even to me? How rude!!"

Kat wondered why he wouldn't mention Rhea despite being friends, or so they were.

"You are still new here, then let me guide you, tell you a few things about demons.  
Let's talk about it while I show you around "she said, then Rhea walked forward, Kat felt obliged to follow.

"We like to be left alone usually, we only meet with the elders when its necessary,  
so we are free to do whatever we want, roam anywhere we feel like going,  
last but not least if we want to turn someone to one of us, the elders have to approve"

"After I came here, I swore to haunt and wreck havoc in any place that forces young souls to do horrible things against their wills,  
it's something like you and your own oath of vengeance, the reason you are here"

Kat thinking of what to do now, and asked Rhea "But now that I am a demon and already had my vengeance I can't decide what to do,  
I mean didn't you all get your revenge and done with it, how did you find a reason for what you are doing now?"

"I forgot to tell you one last important thing, we gain power from human souls, and sometimes we turn humans to demons if they wished,  
but we will still be taking their souls, it's what keeps this place standing anyway, the life energy we get from souls that is "  
Rhea slightly laughed when she said the last part.

"Okay here we are this is your quarters, everyone's got their own, please rest and don't worry much for now,  
you will find your reasons, I am sure "then Rhea left Kat alone in this vast and fancy place, she calls quarters.

"My that was a long day, Rhea seems like a nice person, I still can't believe she chopped that man's head, seeing her like this,  
I'd feel the person who did that was someone else"

Kat was still exploring the place, when she stumbled upon a mirror, what she saw surprised her, her looks has changed,  
her beauty was inhuman, if looks could kill, she thought.

Then she realized that it was meant for that reason, the oath that she took on herself, her reasons were crystal clear now.

 

The Mysterious Woman

After a year from that incident and Kat's disappearance, there have been reported incidents of seeing a mysterious woman,  
at midnight, always at the same place wandering.

That woman had a scary resemblance to Kat, but that woman was not quite the Kat everyone knew,  
this woman is something else, something of striking beauty.

Sometimes, she would be seen with a fiery red haired man, as if waiting for something or someone.

Her eyes were said to keep the looker mesmerized, not able to move, not able to resist her charms.

It was rumored she lured every man who had broken a women's heart without a reason.

Take their souls and leave an empty shell behind.


End file.
